


The Darkness

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Mission Gone Wrong, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Please Don't Hate Me, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, ambiguous ending, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maybe he was underwater, deep in the vast dark ocean. Perhaps that was why it was getting harder and harder to breathe in this dark prison, unable to move, darkness engulfing him.Whumptober 2020 Day 8Where Did Everybody Go?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	The Darkness

It was a trap. They should've known it would be a trap. How did they let the enemy catch them off-guard?

There had been a distress call from Brooklyn. A few members of the team decided to give it a look. Iron Man, Spider-Man, Captain America, and Hawkeye all headed to the rather suspicious-looking scene.

At first, they thought maybe this was a bit too conspicuous, but alas, they second-guessed themselves.

And now they were here: in an underground illegal weapons facility, right under the streets of Brooklyn. It wasn't by accident that the team discovered the facility. Whoever ran this joint wanted them to. It was all part of some plan to jump them to overtake them when they were few in numbers.

"How's it going?" Tony asked over the comms, repulsor blasting one guy as another jumped onto his back.

"It's going," Steve said, trying to fend off four armed men.

"There sure are a lot of these guys," Peter said, kicking one down as he swung around.

"There might be too many," Hawkeye chimed in, shooting a few more arrows.

Tony sighed.

"Maybe we should come back with the whole team," Steve suggested, hitting another guy with his shield and ducking a punch.

"Yeah, more keep coming and coming. We probably need backup," Hawkeye agreed.

"Alrighty. I just had Friday alert them all. They should be here within the next fifteen minutes," Tony informed them.

One of the guys zapped Spider-Man with some sort of taser gun. He fell from his web, electricity giving him a quick jolt.

"Kid, I noticed your suit just took a bit of damage. Are you okay?" Tony asked, masking most of his concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shock," Peter said, getting off the ground and brushing himself off. While he was down, twelve guys made their way over to him. "Oh, gosh, there's so many of them mobbing me right now," Spider-Man said, going to thwip another web, but no webbing came out. "Dangit!"

"Everything alright?" Tony asked.

"My web-shooters are fried. Guess I'll have to run on foot," Peter replied, running down the hall as the criminals chased after him.

"Hey, Kid, I think the hall you're in leads to the main warehouse. Cap and I are in there. We can help you with those guys on your tail," Tony offered, blasting another few guys.

"Okay, see you in a bit!" Peter piped.

Spider-Man continued running down the hall. It was quite the hall, a bit longer than usual. But eventually, the end was in sight. He sped up, desperate for backup.

One crook saw Spider-Man coming his way and snuck off, evading Captain America and Iron Man. He made his way over to a box and quickly sifted through it, pulling out a small device: a bomb.

He started running toward the hallway. Iron Man saw it begin to unfold in the corner of his sight.

"KID-"

White. That's all Peter could remember. There was a flash of white, and then everything faded to black.

Peter couldn't see anything, well, maybe he could, but wherever he was, it was pitch black.

Where did everybody go?

"Hello?" is what Peter wanted to say, but when his lips moved, they stung, and no words formed. Come to think of it; he couldn't hear anything. Maybe words did come out, but Peter just couldn't hear himself. Why couldn't he hear himself?

Where was he? What happened? Why was he alone?

Peter tried to sit up, but it felt like the weight of the world was pushing down on his chest. He tried again, with no avail.

Peter tried to speak again, but he couldn't hear himself. That time he for sure felt his vocal cords move in his chest, but no sound came out. What was happening?

His head was swimming. He felt like he couldn't move, forced to stay in place, forced into silence, in this horrible dark room. Was he captured? Was he a hostage? Was there something tying him down?

Or maybe he was underwater, deep in the vast dark ocean. Perhaps that was why it was getting harder and harder to breathe in this dark prison, unable to move, darkness engulfing him.

And then he could hear something, something faint; a voice. No, not just one voice, multiple, but Peter couldn't make out what they were saying. All he could focus on was the ringing in his ears, everlasting hum.

"Oh, gosh, no. No," A panicked voice said, barely audible over the humming. 

Yeah. He must be underwater because there was liquid all around him. Maybe he was floating on top of a pool of water because the liquid was underneath him.

"Will he make it to the compound on time?" Another familiar voice asked in the distance, very distant.

Wow, it seemed as if the two people were getting farther and farther away. Why were they leaving him? Could they not see him? Was the room too dark for them as well?

Peter would be truly alone. Sure, he didn't know who these voices belonged to exactly, but he would be lying if he didn't say he enjoyed their presence. For a while, he wasn't able to hear anything. The voices were much more pleasant than the constant humming. It was comforting, being able to hear someone out there, knowing he was not alone. Peter did not want to be alone.

"Don't go," Peter tried to holler to get there attention, but it came out as a faint mumble with all the loud humming. At least he could hear himself again. That was something.

"We're not going anywhere, Kid," the first voice replied. So they could still hear him. But how? Weren't they far? They sounded like they were far away.

Suddenly, Peter felt a hand wrap around his own, giving it a squeeze. 

"Stay with us. Please, stay with us," the voice pleaded.

And Peter really did want to stay with them, but the darkness consumed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
